A Genius Among the Ordinary
by Major Sprinkles
Summary: Emily has always been different, she just didn't know how much different she was. On the day of the aptitude test, she received some shocking news. Now, she must learn to live in the faction system - the system her very existence breaks. I update whenever, sometimes in the same day but deal with me. Co-written with Astro Gobo the magnificent.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hellohellohello and welcome to my first ever story that I'm pretty sure that I'll actually update. You're welcome! For all of you guys that have come here from the Faction High School story HIIIIII! And thanks for coming! I told you there would be another one! And for you guys who are just like 'what the hell is this person talking about?' Well let me tell you a friend of mine (actually the same friend who's been writing this with me) is writing a Divergent High School story. And before you get all like 'I've read so many of those already!' this one is really good. Trust me (or not, your choice) when I tell you this: It is so great it's like that video of the Cyberman running in circles in the park going 'I'm free! Free as a bird! A Cyber-bird!' Wait what!? You haven't seen that? Well don't just stand here go and watch that and come back later! You back yet? Good. Ok! Sorry for the long author's note. So here we go!**

* * *

My eyes snap open, and I wake up from the simulation. I quickly glance around the room and spot the Abnegation woman administering my aptitude test. She gives me a strange look, biting her lip as she starts removing the wires from our foreheads. "Please excuse me for a moment," she says quietly, walking out of the room with her eyes dutifully staying on the ground, away from the mirrors. I watch her leave with apprehension.

She's worried, I can tell. But she's not worried about her day life, she should be. She knows her children aren't Abnegation and she doesn't want them to leave her - it's going to happen someday. What she doesn't know is that her kids have a grudge against this Faction, for reasons unknown, kinda. They're definitely something wrong with them. I know all this from looking at her. I can't tell you anything about how I know this, just that I've always been able to see that thing in people. It's strange, even my parents think so, because it doesn't run in the family. Erudite, my faction, known for its smarts and braininess, but no one's supposed to be as smart as me. 'You're a genius among geniuses!' That's what my friends from other factions would say. When I say 'friends', I mean people who had to stick around me because my mom and dad said so. When they said stuff like 'genius among geniuses' it usually wasn't a compliment.

When the Abnegation woman returns, she has a strained smile on her face. I can immediately tell something went wrong with the test. "What happened?" I ask her. Nothing in my voice even hinting of emotion. 'Like a robot', another great comment from my associates.

She looks me in the eyes, and says hesitantly, "You happened."

I look at her, again keeping my emotions from creeping out. On the outside I must look calm, one of my mother's words of wisdom. I'm glad to say that years of 'emotional leakage' have made me able to make my features into a mask. I lock eyes with her, and then ask, "What are my results?"

Her face levels, and quietly, she says, "Erudite, Dauntless, Amity, Candor, and Abnegation."

The shock hits me like a tidal wave. I have aptitude for all five factions? I school my face before it reveals what I'm feeling. "I'm sorry, there must have been a mistake. I do not ha-" I begin, but she cuts me off.

"Emily, you are something called Divergent." She starts, her eyes glancing around the room in a worried manner. "A very special kind of Divergent. Most Divergent have aptitude for two, rarely three factions. But you, you have aptitude for all five." She turns to a corner, her eyes unfocused, like she's thinking of something. Then, her eyes drift back to me, and she says quietly, "You can't tell this to anyone. Tomorrow, choose any faction, but know that Erudite is the most dangerous faction for people like you. Try to hide your Divergence, tell no one. Okay?"

"Yes," I answer placidly. She ushers me to the door, and keeps eye contact with me as I start to turn away and she closes it. But not before I hear her say, "She's never going to make it."

* * *

 **A/N: OK! I know it's really, reeeeaaalllyyy short but how'd I do? Good, not good? Please R &R to let me know how you liked it and if you want any changes! Everything is ****appreciated! Until next time! *Sounds of the TARDIS are heard from far off* My rides here.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Heeeey! I would like to say thanks to 21sparkles (awesome name, btw) for reviewing and favoriting almost two minutes after I posted this story! That was amazing and I just spammed my friend about it. Really thank you so much! So, Madam 21sparkles, you get your wish! Another chapter!**

* * *

That night, I stay up past the normal Erudite regulations, my head pounding with the information I have gained today. What faction will I choose tomorrow? If Erudite is dangerous, where can I go? I pace back and forth in front of my window, the wind and rain pounding the glass and increasing my headache. This isn't going to be easy. I have to choose a faction that won't expose my Divergence. But I can hide it well, thanks to my mother and father. I can hide it.

I turn away from the glass and reach up to put on my dressing gown over my short sleeve and pants. I rush out of my room and down the hall, opening a door to my right that leads to stairs. I take them two at a time and I'm at the twelfth level from the twenty-fifth in no time at all. I walk silently down the hall, the feelling of the cold marble beneath my feat sends shivers up my back. I take a couple of rights then a left and I reach my destination: the library. I quickly glance at the security camera that I know's in the corner and wave at it. Tanner, a boy I've known for a while, is watching the cameras in this section tonight. A couple years ago, I convinced him to not tell anyone if he saw me walking around past lights-out. I push the doors open, grimacing at the creaking sound they make from the sudden humidity of the rainstorm. I quickly turn around and close them behind me. I take a key out of my pocket and lock the doors. Upon hearing the click of the lock I turn and walk down the halls, the shelves of books towering over me. I drift down to the area containing books on simulation serums. I let my hand glide over the spines of the gigantic books. Almost all of them are of little to no interest to me. I grind my teeth together, annoyance is something that always gets to me. Well, that and boredom. I pull a random book from the shelves and open it to a page, only noticing the very old book that had been teetering on the edge of a shelf when it crashes down on my foot. "Son of a-" I shout, not bothering to cover my mouth because Tanner must be really laughing his head off. I shoot a murderous look to the camera in the corner. I slam the book in my hands back into its place on the shelve. I glare at the book on the floor. You didn't have to fall on my foot, I told it. I carefully pick it up, 'A Split State of Mind' it reads. Interesting title. I open it up to the table of contents and scroll through the chapters until one catches my attention 'To Take Control of the Serum'. I open it to the the page and read until dawn.

While I was reading the book the lights came on, and knowing the Erudite, someone would have been in there very soon. I sprinted from the nook I'd wriggled into the previous night and barreled out the door. I climbed the steps faster then I knew was possible and made it to my room in record time. The next morning, I still don't know what to do. The whole car ride to the Pire, I'm trying to figure it out, but my head is pounding too hard to think

Once we've ridden the elevator all the way to the Choosing room, I start panicking slightly. My parents face me and give me a haughty nod before walking out and going to the stands . They think I will, for sure, choose Erudite. But I know I can't do that.

The natural thought would be Amity or Abnegation, but I'm too selfish for Abnegation, too volatile for Amity. What about Candor? No, you have to go under truth serum, I would have to tell people about my Divergence... Eric, my old friend, it looks like I will be following you to Dauntless.

The names start being read by Jack Kang, leader of Candor, after he finishes the usual speech.

I'm standing between an Abnegation boy and an Amity girl. My last name is Johnson, so I'm going to be called up around the middle of the ceremony. "Jeremy Zenner," Jack Kang calls, and a nervous-looking Candor walks up to the bowls, cuts his hand, and drops his blood onto the glass of his home faction.

"Anthony Xander." An Abnegation walks up to the bowls, and drops his blood into the Amity bowl. The first transfer.

"Maria Vox." Another Candor walks to the stage, cuts her hand carefully, and lets her blood drop onto the coals. The first transfer to Dauntless.

"Timothy Vale." A confident-looking Dauntless walks up to the bowls, cuts his hand, and drops his blood onto the coals, walking to join Maria behind the other Dauntless.

"Jane Tyre." My friend Jane, who I've known for years, steps up to the bowls. I fully expect her to choose Erudite, but at the last second, she shifts her hands over the Abnegation stones.

"Sophie Turner." An Amity, clad in yellow and red, walks up to the stage, and chooses Dauntless.

"Percy Phoeler." He walks up to the stage, wearing his Candor black and white and with a cocky expression on his face. He chooses Dauntless without hesitation.

"Aaron Mendel." Another friend of mine from Erudite, who also transfers, but to Dauntless instead of Abnegation.

"Anna Kohl." Another Candor, also a transfer to Dauntless.

"Emily Johnson." Finally. I step up to the stage, not stumbling, keeping my expression neutral. I look over the bowls, then I turn my eyes to the Erudite section and meet my parent's eyes. My mother seemed to sense my decision, because she shakes her head and frowns. The skin on her face grows taunt. Disapproval. Mummy Dearest disapproves of my decision.

That's all the push I need. With a quick move, I cut my palm and hold my hand over the Dauntless coals, letting my blood sizzle as I turned and walked to the back of the Dauntless section.

"James Howler." A Candor boy steps up, and leaves his faction for the Dauntless- us, I remind myself.

"John Howler." A similar-looking boy steps up to the stage, also choosing Dauntless.

"Alice Fredrickson." An Erudite girl I vaguely recognize steps up, joining Aaron and I as the Erudite transfers to Dauntless.

"Jessica Brown." The last transfer, from Amity to Dauntless. She seems close to Sophie; almost immediately after Jessica chooses she links arms tightly with Sophie and doesn't let go. I roll my eyes at them. And you think you're Dauntless? I ask sarcastically. But I let my wander from this dull moment and try to think how it will be to see a real friend after all this time.

The minute the last name is called (Beth Adams from Candor), and she chooses (Candor), the Dauntless all stand, and run out the door. All the transfers are stuck at the back, panting, inexperienced in most physical activities. I lead the pack of transfers by a long shot. While we run I intertwine with the Dauntless born. I almost sneer back at the other transfers, most are unfit due to either the rules of their former Faction, or just laziness. The reason I lead by such an amount is because of the training Eric gave me before he left Erudite.

We reach the train platform, and I can already hear it coming. Next to me, Sophie and Jessica look terrified. They must have not thought about jumping onto the train. Hmm, they must not teach forethought in Amity.

"We have to jump on, right?" Sophie says nervously. A Dauntless member hears her, and points off to one side, shouting, "Well, you could just walk over to the factionless sector, it's right over that way." I laugh, bouncing on the balls of my feet as the train gets nearer. When it is right by the edge of the platform, I take off.

I run side-by-side with the Dauntless-borns, grabbing the handle on the edge of the door of the last car. I don't look back as I pull myself in, but I feel the car shake as the other transfers jump in. I look out the still-open door, back at the Pire, and see a Dauntless-born still running. At the last second, he grabs the handle of our car and pulls himself in, gasping for air.

John looks him over quickly, saying, "What happened to you? Why aren't you with the rest of the Dauntless-born?"

"Someone.." he pants. "Someone tripped me as I was running."

James, John's brother, smirks. "Not much of a Dauntless, are you then?"

"If someone trips you then you should just give 'em a swift punch. We're not in daycare anymore." I drawl. He shoots me a strange look, but turns back to the group to glare at them.

Sophie walks over to him, saying, "Hey, what's your name?"

I look at him closely - He was Timothy Vale, I recognize him from the Choosing Ceremony. Sophie should remember him, even she isn't that thick.

"I.. uh.. I'm.. Tim," he says, hesitatingly. Clearly, he doesn't want to be called Timothy anymore.

His eyes sweep over the other transfers, settling on me for a bit longer, then he turns to the door, looking out at the passing landscape.

I feel a strong wind coming from the door, and sit down. Aaron, Alice, and surprisingly, Tim, copy me, with the rest giving us smug looks. Then, a strong gust of wind corresponds with a sharp turn from the train, and they all fall into a pile on top of each other.

Aaron and Alice laugh together, and I smirk.

As we get farther and farther from the Pire, from our old lives, I start noticing the train sloping upward. At the rate we are going, we should be on top of buildings within a half hour. We stay seated, until Sophie, from her position standing by the door, shouts, "They're jumping off!"

"What? Where?" Tim says.

I narrow my eyes at him. "Wouldn't you know? I mean, you've lived there all your life!" I ask him, a hint of anger in my voice but mostly overshadowed by curiousness.

He seems slightly unnerved. "W-well, they never let us see the Choosing Day entrance until our Choosing Day.." Ah… Understandable. I feel the muscles on my face relax into a smile.

"Hey, it's fine," I say, laying a hand on his shoulder. A small smile crossed his face.

I stand up, holding out a hand to help Tim up. He took it, a grateful expression on his face. "C'mon!" I say loudly, as the wind whistles in our ears. "We gotta jump!" We fight the wind to get close to the door, and start to see the roof the Dauntless are jumping onto. Tim goes green.

"A roof?" he says, his voice sounding strained.

"Hey, it's okay, look," I say, pointing to Jessica, who has just jumped to the roof. "If Amity transfers can do it, so can you." He nods, though his face is still green. "Okay, now, you go before me," I say. "I'll be going right after, okay?" He nods again, backs up a bit to get a head start, then runs and jumps, landing on his knees and scraping his elbow, by the looks of it.

My turn. I back all the way to the other side of the car, then run, jumping onto the gravel of the roof. I land on my feet, running a bit to dispel the momentum.

I look around, see all the Dauntless-born on their hands and knees, examining various scrapes and cuts, and I smirk. For the heck of it, I run around the edge of the roof, laughing like a little kid. I put my hands out to either side, and, just like I used to when I was little, pretended I was flying, feeling the wind whistling past me.

To hell with being an adult. To hell with all the rules of Erudite. Today is the day when I finally don't have my parents constantly looking over at me from over their shoulders.

I start humming to myself a song I used to hear some Candor children sing on the old playground at break.

"Dauntless is the cruelest of the five. They tear each other to pieces.

Erudite is the coldest of the five. Knowledge is a costly thing.

Candor is the most merciless of the five. Honesty can hurt the most.

Abnegation is the most selfless of the five. Sometimes help can do the most harm.

Amity is the kindest of the five. Forgiveness can do the most damage.

Factionless is the most burdened. Being alone can harm more than oneself.

Divergent is the most free. Sometimes being unique has its downfalls." The song tells no lies.

"Okay, listen up!" I hear a stern voice shouting, and I cease my humming and run over to the side of the roof that everyone is gathered at. A man stands on the edge of the roof, tattoos covering his arms. "My name's Max, I'm one of your new leaders. Several stories beneath us is the entrance to Dauntless. If you can't jump off, you don't belong here," he says, smirking at all of us. "Our initiates have the honor of going first," he finishes, jumping down to our level and sweeping an arm towards us. "Well? Who's first?"

I look around, expecting a Dauntless-born to step forward, but everyone is avoiding each other's eyes. I smirk at the realization that everyone is to scared. Sissies. I shake my head in disappointment, and step forward, each foot placed exactly after the other, gaining speed. The Dauntless separate for me, and I break into a run, leaping off the building without a second thought. As I fall, I shout, "THIS. IS. AWESOME!" before I'm surrounded by darkness.

I slam into a hard, yet flexible surface, and I feel ropes digging into my back. My heart pounding, I sit up, looking around wildly at what looks like to be a cavern.

"Cool," I breathe out. I let my gaze drop and see hands reaching out to me. I grab one and pull myself across the net, landing on a hard wooden platform with some stairs off to the side. In front of me, I see a young man, no more than seventeen years old, standing, his face covered in piercings. It takes me a moment to recognize him, my best friend before he transferred. I almost squeal with joy, and jump on him, yelling, "ERIC! ERIC! ERIC!"

He freezes for a second, before putting one arm around me and hugging me back. "Emily, you can't really do that here," he says quietly, so only I can hear. I step back slightly, and look around at the people around us. Next to the net is the guy who helped me down from it, who also looks about seventeen. He has a smirk on his face, as he raises his eyebrow at Eric. "So, who's this, your old girlfriend?" the boy asks.

Eric glares at him, crossing his arms. "No, we were just friends, Four." Four, as the boy is apparently called, glares back.

While they are having their epic staring contest of manliness, I start running around, trying to see as much as possible of the room and the people in it. Then, I hear, "Hey, girl, what's your name?" It's Four.

"Emily, why?" I say, hearing the childishness of my voice, but I'm having too much fun to care.

He smiles. "First jumper, Emily!" he calls out to the side of the platform, and I hear cheers and whoops as I see a crowd of Dauntless step forward into the little light. There are also a few calls of "You owe me ten points!" Apparently, the Dauntless had made bets on who the first jumper would be. Then, I hear shouts of panic and fear, and Tim comes falling down into the net. Laughs echo through the room, before being replaced with more cheering.

Behind me, Eric says, "Welcome to Dauntless," as I walk down the steps.

* * *

 **A/N: HAIIIIII! And we are back with a long chapter! I think that definitely made up for that last one! Wasn't that fun? I know I had fun, and so did Astro, right?**

 **Yep, I had a lot of fun!**

 **What was your favorite part?**

 **Hmm… correcting all your grammar mistakes! Jk, it was actually.. gosh I can't think of one. All of it! (and writing ahead and making Four a bit of a bitch… then changing him.)**

 **Totally! I think I liked writing Emily's childish behavior the best. Because to tell you the truth that is pretty much me every single day.**

 **Haha, yeah, kinda. (btw, guys, I just had to fix her spelling of 'behavior')**

 **Oi! I can't help it if I can't spell correctly! But that's what I have you for.**

 **Haha, what are Spelling Nazi friends for besides fixing all your spelling all the time!**

 **Exactly! Ok, Astro! I think we've bored out our reading friend here to bits. Time to say 'bye'. GOOD BYE!**

 **BYE GUYS!**

 **Until next time. GERONIMO!**

 **ALLONS-Y!**

 **Say Geronimo!**

 **Say Geronimo!**

 **Say Geronimo!**

 **Can you fe~el my lo- Sorry! I'll go now.**

 **xD**


	3. Authors note, you don't have to read

**A/N: I do not, and I will never own Divergent. I only own my two OCs (Emily and Tanner are the only one's I own, Astro owns the rest). Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oh my gosh, what is this?** **ANOTHER CHAPTER! I'M LOSING IT! Welcome back to the world of the crazed monkeys (really, that is the first thought I had when I first read about the Dauntless)!** **So, we've just landed ourselves back in another exciting chapter! Now before we get started I would like to thank all of the kind reviewers! 21sparkles, Alia, and RGP (Random Guest Person).** **You three will forever have a spot on my wall for being one of the first reviewers I have ever gotten, like, ever. I am sad, aren't I. Geez! Enough of the self-pity! Time for the story!**

* * *

Once we're all back on solid ground, Four steps to the front of our group, along with a girl around 19 years old, with purple streaks in her hair and several piercings in her eyebrows. They lead us to a fork in the hallways, stopping abruptly. "Dauntless-born, you're with me! I assume you don't need a tour," the girl says in a booming voice, smiling slightly as she speaks. The Dauntless-born grin and follow her down one corridor and through a large door at the end.

Next, Four speaks. "Normally, I work in the control room, but for the next few weeks, I am your instructor. My name is Four." He sounds practiced. Really, reeeeeeeeeally practiced, does he do this in the mirror every morning or something?

From off to the side, there's an interruption. "What's that supposed to be? Something cool?" Maria sniggers. A flash of anger breaks through Four's cold shield, but he ignores her, continuing his practiced monologue.

"We're about to go into the Pit, center of life here at Dauntless."

A giggle comes from the two Amity girls, and he whips around to face them. "Is there a problem?" he asks, his voice barely above a whisper. I feel my brain start to turn off, the only words I hear from him are 'Boring, dull, yadda yadda yadda, and blah, blah, blah,'. But really, if they didn't want someone to comment on the names then they should be a bit more imaginative.

I must have sighed, because Four is glaring at me now. "You bored, Erudite?"

"Yeah. I am a bi-"

"Well maybe you should have stayed at home with your mommy and daddy, if you wanted t-"

I roll my eyes. "Yes, yes, yes, I know. You're intimidating, please continue with your 'mirror practiced' speech."

He squints at me. "I suggest you start acting like a Dauntless. If I wanted to put up with Erudite know-it-alls, I would have joined their faction."

I look over him, I feel my own eyes narrowing. Who was he to insult my old faction? So, I decide to give him the ol' 'Emily style' knock down.

"You seem uncomfortable talking to me, because you are new to this position as an instructor as you're only seventeen. Just off the boat. You seem to be like most of the Dauntless, but nervous habits such as the twitching in your hands tells me you're a bit off. When I first came down into the net you looked a bit ashamed, possibly because you weren't the first to jump?" He looks like his eyes are bugging out of him head. "However, no one would be ashamed of being second, third, fourth, or even fifth. The last, perhaps?" His eyes narrow at me in anger. "Yes, the last. You still look around this area like you're relatively new to it, so I'm willing to bet you're a transfer. But Four though? It's obviously a nickname because no parent in their right mind would name their child 'Four'. So, what that supposed to be? Must be a name comprised of something you seem proud of. "I raise my eyebrows at Four. Who has the bugged-out-eye- look still plastered on his face." So, I think it's because of an accomplishment that not everyone can have. How about the fear simulation?" I ask this simply because it is the only thing I really know that happens in this crazy compound. He gives me an unbelieving look. "Oh don't look at me like that, I used to be at Erudite headquarters all the time. So, Four, how about four fears?" He starts to sputter. "Yes, you have four fears. Quite an accomplishment. So, _Four_ , how's that for an Erudite know-it-all? Because, in fact, I _do_ know it all."

Before he can respond, I brush past him and open the double doors, entering the area apparently called "the Pit."

The Pit is a giant cave, with shops and pathways carved into the walls, a glass ceiling visible with light shining through the building on top of us. Young children run past me, yelling and shouting and laughing. As I look around, Four walks past me and roughly pushes me back to the other initiates, saying, "If you'll follow me." With yet another glare thrown at me, I return an innocent smile. He starts walking toward a steep ledge to one side of the Pit. "This is the chasm. It reminds us of the fine line between bravery and idiocy. A daredevil jump off this ledge will end your life. It has happened before and will happen again." I analyze him carefully. The slight sadness in his eyes - he knew someone who jumped, obviously a close friend to still be sad about it.

He leads us to a door off to the side. When we walk through, we hear loud cheers and whoops, similar to how it was when we jumped off the roof, but to a much greater scale. We're in a dining hall, and everyone is clapping and cheering. I see Tim out of the corner of my eye, grinning at me.

All the Dauntless-borns are sitting at one table, with a few empty spaces at it, and an entirely empty table adjacent to theirs. The empty table is clearly meant for us transfers, seeing as it's the only table with no members at it. I see the girl who had been leading the Dauntless-born before sitting with them, eating her dinner. I start walking toward the transfers' table, and see Tim sitting at the end of the Dauntless-born table that's touching the end of the transfers' table, waving at me to come sit next to him. I do, sitting at the end of our table while the other transfers spread out. Four comes and sits next to the Dauntless-born's instructor -the one with the purple hair, who Tim tells me is named Lauren. We start eating our dinner - hamburgers - and I talk with Tim until a strange hush falls over the dining hall, and I look up to see Eric walking in.

Sophie leans over from her seat a few feet down from me and asks Four, "What's so special about _that_ guy?"

"His name's Eric, he's a Dauntless leader," Four says, glaring at Eric. Wait, he's a leader? Why didn't he tell me? Hmph! I'm not sharing any of my dessert if he asks!

"Really? But he's only, like, seventeen!" Jessica pipes up, also looking at Eric. A dazed look on her face as she looks him up and down. I almost barf.

Four glances at her. "Age doesn't matter here."

Eric's eyes are skimming over the crowd, until they finally settle on our table. I raise my hand to wave and mouth 'hi', but he walks right past me and stops by Four, tapping his shoulder and saying something in his ear after he stands up. I let my hand fall and glare at my plate. I feel a hand on my shoulder and hear Tim say, "What's wrong?"

I look up at him. "Eric and I used to be best friends until he transferred a year ago. And now he's just ignoring me," I answer.

"Ah," Tim says. "I hear he changed a lot during Initiation.. He's not the same guy you used to be friends with." He looks sad. Why would he be sad? We literally just met! People can have funny little brains sometimes.

After dinner, Four gets up and shows the transfers our dormitories. Lauren, once again, takes the Dauntless-borns with her.

That night, while I'm trying to sleep, I hear a few sobs coming from the Amity girls, and from, surprisingly, what sounds like James and John, the oh-so-tough Candor twins. Aaron and Alice are smart enough to muffle their tears, or to prevent themselves from crying at all. However, my face remains completely dry, and completely blank. I search around inside myself for the homesickness I feel should be there, but instead I feel emptiness, and the hurt I felt at Eric ignoring me at dinner. But the hurt is so minuscule that it's like it's not even there. I try to remember the last time I felt a full emotion other than stress and anger, but I find nothing. And with that notion, I fall into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

 **A/N: Right, so, slightly shorter chapter this time.. Hope you enjoyed Four's slightly-less-intense-than-it-used-to-be bitchiness! Please, let us know what you thought about this chapter!**

 ** _Please!_** ** _I would really like reviews!_** ** _You could almost say I am broke on reviews._** ** _If there was a store where you spend reviews I would not be able to buy anything._** ** _So please, for the broke Time Lord living in the Doctor's basement because he's the only family I have left the and the pool in right above me so there are leaks._**

 **…** **For the record, I have no idea what she just said either.**

 ** _I get that a lot :D!_**

 **You'd think I would understand her after four years (five years? idk) but NOPE.**

 ** _It's my special talent._**

 **Okay, she just spelled 'special' as 'spiecial.' DO YOU SEE WHAT I HAVE TO DEAL WITH?**

 ** _Really, really!_** ** _I couldn't spell that damned word to save my life (trust me, I have tried)_**

 **Wait, then how are you still alive if you've tried?**

 ** _I'm not alive, but I'm not dead._** ** _I'm un-dead!_**

 **My mind just exploded.**

 ** _But you see the term 'Un-dead' could really be used for living things because we are 'un-dead' and all that 'un-dead' really means not dead._** ** _So why would writers call Vampires and Zombies 'un-dead'? Because they are almost half alive and half dead so they should be called the Half-un-dead._**

 **The thing is.. You said 'I'm not alive.' Thus, you are lying. And you just went off on an entirely unrelated tangent… And I think at this point the A/Ns are getting longer than the actual chapter.**

 ** _Mhm… yes._** ** _But on an entirely unrelated note the term 'un-dead' means-_**

 **I'm just going to cut you off there, and finish up this super long A/N. Reviews would give us an amazing opportunity to spam each other whenever we get one, which is a lot of fun, so they are very much loved!**

 ** _Correct-amundo!_**

 **So yeah, thanks for reading this far, we hope you've enjoyed reading it as much as we enjoy writing it, and I hope you continue to read and enjoy it!**

 ** _Until we meet again! Off to_** ** _Akhet_** ** _, I think the ceremony's about to start._** ** _Coming, Astro? Oswald and the Doctor are waiting._**

 **…** **I DON'T GET THAT REFERENCE YET! But sure!**

 ** _Lovely! Off we GOOOOOOO!_**


End file.
